Reality Check 3 (game)
Reality Check 3 by Retro Wolf is the seventy-ninth game in the Reality on the Norm series. It is a point and click graphical adventure game in the Adventure Game Studio engine, released on 22nd March 2013. It is the last part in the Reality Check trilogy of games. Synopsis In the final part of the Reality Check trilogy, Paul Bednaux must prevent the events that threaten the future of Reality on the Norm. Story At the start of the game we see Paul Bednaux in the future, at the Reality on the Norm graveyard. He is mourning the victims of the Retail Price Wars; the Yatzeebrand Megastore can be seen in the background. Death speaks to Paul briefly, it is revealed that Death took up the scythe again, Paul blames Death for not helping during the town's time of need. A mysterious cosmic being known as the Timekeeper appears to Paul, granting him the power of time travel; to right the wrongs of this nightmare future. Back to the present (shortly after the events of Reality Check 2) Paul discovers that the mysterious Mr Axedbun is actually Future Bednaux. He is old and tired, he needs Paul to finish up the lasts tasks that will prevent the nightmare future. Paul must save several town members from various incidents that would damage them either psychologically or physically. In the future, they either take jobs at the Yahtzeebrand Megastore, or die. If the Megastore is a success, stores spreads across the world like a cancer, until everyone works for Yahtzeebrand. Paul is introduced to the Time Hub, a pocket dimension which features holographic images of the people he must save: Max Griff lost his lucky hat, a gift from an old dancing partner; a Voodoo Priestess with pendulous bosoms. Without it he cannot solve cases. Mika Huy hasn't taken a decent photo in a long time, she is considering ending her career in photography. Luckily a mythical creature has been spotted in the forest; he's wearing a detective hat for some reason. The Bum has been left forgotten in the Sheriff's cell, if he is not saved; who will help new adventurers in Reality on the Norm? Paul manages to forge a Mayoral pardon. Greyson has lost a lot of respect from his peers in the events of Reality Check 2, Paul helps him recover the last shard of the Realty Bomb to work things out. With the favour of the Threaders, they help in the fight during the Retail Price Wars. Frustro is regretting becoming human and has turned to alcohol, if Paul helps him he will be a powerful ally in the fight against the Yahtzeebrand Megastore. Paul helps Frustro return to his former Lesser God glory with a shard of the Reality Bomb. David Hasselhoff has set up a stand in the Book Nook without permission, he's signing his new autobiography (though no one showed up). Paul must help him repair KITT. Elandra is about to be killed by a loose brick while waiting for Justin Beiber to drive through town. This was a mistake caused by Future Bednaux. Elandra refuses to move, as she has the perfect spot. Luckily the oversized Justin Bieber medallion she's wearing is magnetic. Death is considering taking up the scythe again; if he is committed to his role as the Angel of Death, he won't be able to spare the lives of Reality town members. Paul learns that Death is having trouble fitting in with the humans. Michael Gower recommends a self help book as he's had similar issues, what with being a zombie. It is revealed that Death has some kind of fixation with Davy Jones, whether or not this has something to do with Death fathoming his role in the universe is unknown. Davy Jones is in hospital recovering from the events of Reality Check 2. He's considering giving up magic; Paul deceives Davy by pretending to be an old mentor (while dressing as Simon the Sorcerer). We learn that Davy has a disturbing hatred for Hobbits (he once burned a Hobbit village to the ground). With the tasks complete, Future Bednaux returns to his own time. We are left with a golden statue of David Hasselhoff "Welcome to Hoff Town". Characters Playable * Paul Bednaux New * The Timekeeper Featured * Crazy Homeless Weirdo * Max Griff * Frustro * Future Paul Bednaux * David Hasselhoff * Michael Gower * Elandra * Davy Jones * Greyson * Mika Huy * Book Nook lady Locations New * Time Hub * Ground Zero Featured * Book Nook * Scid's Bar * Town Square (behind) * Hospital * Max's Office * Forest Continuity * The trilogy began in Reality Check * The trilogy continued in Reality Check 2 External Links Game Download Official page Category:Games Category:Games made in Adventure Game Studio